


Knowledge

by AHS



Series: Sleeping Together [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, M/M, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel/companion piece to "Privileges."  Brian pov (don't let 2nd person throw you, it works well for him).  108 gapfiller continued.  Brian wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

What… the fuck.

You woke up feeling pretty good, even with your ribs smarting like a son of a bitch, courtesy of that psycho prick, Craig Taylor. Even with his horny little progeny asleep next to you. Fuck, you _almost_ smiled for a second, remembering the kid trying to sneak into your bed.

A look at the clock on the night table had you calculating how much time before the client meeting… Going over the pitch in your head and wondering if you'd be able to keep doing so with Justin sucking you off in the shower.

You started to get up and found yourself caught in a teenager-y web. Looked down...

He was fucking _holding your hand_.

You should have yanked it back right away. Smacked him in the head with it and shouted at him to get up. So why did you sit there, just kind of watching him for a minute?

His face was half smushed into the pillow… You don't know how he fucking breathes like that. His hair was sleep-rumpled in that way that really just looked like he'd spent a half hour moussing it to go out. The sheets were gathered around those pale thighs, letting that ass of his peek out to say good morning. _Hmm. Nice briefs._

Your cock agreed. And yet, you just fucking sat there… thinking.

Justin thinks he loves you. Christ, that should be enough to make you lose all respect for him, but… no. Maybe you cut him slack because he's a kid. Except he's really not. He's a gooey-eyed dreamer and an annoying brat, most days, but not a kid.

He's brave in ways you never managed at his age. And he's got this open-hearted thing that… well, it's something you never wanted to be and never would, but still kind of admire him for.

It was sweet, you supposed, him holding your hand. You finally let yourself smile, just a little, with an eye roll for good measure, at his unconscious devotion.

Except… his hand was beneath yours. Your slightly longer fingers wrapped around his, almost as if you'd been the one to…

 _Shit._

No. Why would you…?

 _Shit._

At least you were still on top.

He moved slightly, like he might be starting to wake, and… you don't know the fuck why. You laid back down and quickly closed your eyes again.

You were turned away, but you knew the moment he was awake… could feel him looking at your joined hands… and you prepared yourself to shoot off some snark about him needing to keep his to himself. But it wasn't necessary.

You felt his deep breath, and ever so carefully, the removal of his hand from yours. Then the smile that spread through his whole body as he settled in for a giddy last few minutes of sleep.

 _Little shit._ Too smart for his own good. Way too smart for yours.

He knew. And though he tried to save you from it, you knew, too.

You flexed your fingers, hand feeling weirdly… naked… and decided it was knowledge you would have to fucking live with.


End file.
